mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Back to the Future: The Ride
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Back to the Future: The Ride is a series of videos on the show. Plot Summary Oh no! Biff Tannen has carjacked Doctor Emmet Brown's time travel DeLorean and took it for a joyride! It is up to Mario and the Gang to test out Doc Brown's all new 8-Passenger DeLorean Time Vehicle and travel through time to stop Biff from rewriting history as we know it! List of Characters #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dr. Ivo Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Scout #Spy #Demoman #Engineer #Soldier #Sniper #Medic Segments Video 1 RIDERS: #Heavy #Scout #Engineer #Crash B. Video 2 RIDERS: #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Spy Video 3 RIDERS: #Scratch #Grounder #Eddy #Soldier #Sniper Video 4 RIDERS: #Ed #Edd #Demoman #Medic Video 5 RIDERS: #Sonic #Robotnik Clips Used Video 1 *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Heavy *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Scout *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Engineer *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D Queue Music'' - "I'm Gonna Always Love You" Video 2 *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Spy *Super Mario World - "The Yoshi Shuffle" *Super Mario World - "A Little Learning" *Super Mario World - "The Night Before Cave Christmas" *Super Mario World - "The Wheel Thing" *Super Mario World - "Mama Luigi" *Super Mario Bros. 3 - "Oh, Brother!" *Super Mario World - "Gopher Bash" *Super Mario World - "Fire Sale" *Super Mario World - "Party Line" *Super Mario World - "Rock TV" *''Muppet*Vision 3D Queue Music'' - "Together Again" Video 3 *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Soldier *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Sniper *AoStH - "Coachnik" *AoStH - "Sonic Breakout" *AoStH - "Birth of a Salesman" *AoStH - "Blank-Headed Eagle" *AoStH - "Robotnikland" *AoStH - "Baby Sitter Jitters" *AoStH - "Lovesick Sonic" *AoStH - "The Robotnik Express" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Gimme Gimme Never Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "3 Squares and an Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Momma's Little Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Ready, Set... Ed!" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Dawn of the Eds" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Wish You Were Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Once Upon an Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Dim Lit Ed" *''Muppet*Vision 3D Queue Music'' - "I Hope That Something Better Comes Along" (Pitched) Video 4 *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Demoman *''Team Fortress 2'' Quotes - Medic *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "3 Squares and an Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "From Here to Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle'' *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Every Which Way But Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "A Boy and His Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Ready, Set... Ed!" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "In Like Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "One + One = Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Ed in a Halfshell" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "They Call Him Mr. Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Sir Ed-a-Lot" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "It Came from Outer Ed" *''Muppet*Vision 3D Queue Music'' - "The Muppet Show Theme" Video 5 *AoStH - "Birth of a Salesman" *AoStH - "Sonic Breakout" *AoStH - "Trail of the Missing Tails" *AoStH - "SSSSS Squad" *AoStH - "Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted" *AoStH - "Robotnik Jr." *AoStH - "Sonic's Song" *AoStH - "Too Tall Tails" *AoStH - "Lovesick Sonic" *AoStH - "Zoobotnik" *AoStH - "Robotnikland" *AoStH - "Musta Been a Beautiful Baby" *''Muppet*Vision 3D Queue Music'' - "Happiness Hotel" Gallery Mario bttf 1.png|Group 1: Heavy, Scout, Engineer, and Crash B. Mario bttf 2.png|Group 2: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Spy Mario bttf 3.png|Group 3: Scratch, Grounder, Eddy, Soldier, and Sniper Mario bttf 4.png|Group 4: Ed, Edd, Demoman, and Medic Mario bttf 5.png|Group 5: Sonic and Robotnik Videos YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Back to the Future- The Ride (Video 1 of 5)|Video 1. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Back to the Future- The Ride (Video 2 of 5)|Video 2. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Back to the Future- The Ride (Video 3 of 5)|Video 3. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Back to the Future- The Ride (Video 4 of 5)|Video 4. YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Back to the Future- The Ride (Video 5 of 5)|Video 5. Category:Episodes Category:Motion Simulator Category:Universal Studios Florida